It's Just Us
by The-Frozen-Avatar
Summary: Being forced into swimming lessons was one thing, having the hots for your extremely attractive instructor was a whole other level. (Korrasami) Rated M for later chapters
1. Lessons

**_Hello everyone! Here is another Korrasami fic that I'll be working on, I can't promise regular updates but I will try as hard as I can! Please review and let me know what you think so far! _**

**_-KatZILA_**

* * *

><p>Why in the world her father was making her take swimming lessons she would never understand. The very notion that Asami wanted to spend her summer learning a less that important, or needed, skill was almost laughable. She'd much rather be learning a useful skill, something practical that would prepare her to take over her father's business when the time came. Hiroshi was insistent though, the ever worrisome father of hers. Ever since losing her mother he had become overprotective, borderline smothering in his quest to keep her safe and, as it would seem, secluded from the world. He had even refused to let her stay in a dorm on campus, instead she had spent her entire first semester being chauffeured back and forth to classes.<p>

'_I'm 22 for fuck's sake, I'm sure I can manage a company without knowing how to swim'_

"Dad, I don't see why I need to do this, I don't see why I all of a sudden need to know how to swim, I don't even like swimming!" Asami grumbled, following her father into his study. She had been trying, unsuccessfully, for weeks to convince him that she didn't need those stupid lessons. The most she did around the pool was apply tanning oil and lie in the sun.

"Asami," Hiroshi sighed, turning to face his daughter. He used his fingertips to massage his temples in an attempt to ease his tension, "we are not discussing this again. I've already hired and instructor and you'll be at the pool twice a week until they've assured me that you are as comfortable in the water as a fish," his voice had that tone of finality to it that Asami recognized as he would tolerate no more. She crossed her arms and glared at nothing in particular off in the distance, ignoring her father as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want you to be safe," his voice was softer than before and it took Asami by surprise, she looked up at her father, her anger faltering a bit when she took in his expression. He looked tired, and older than a man of his age should look. His once dark hair was now sprinkled with silver, his beard included, how had she missed the bags under his eyes, or the weary set of his shoulders?

"Ever since losing your mother," he continued, Asami deflated '_and here comes the guilt trip' _she thought dryly. "I've done everything in my power to keep you prepared, the world is a cruel and unforgiving place. You'll be taking over for me someday and I want you to be ready for anything and everything," he gave her shoulder a light squeeze. She held his gaze for a moment more then huffed, defeated, "alright". "Great!" he patted her shoulder and grinned, "be at the pool tomorrow, noon, your instructor will be waiting," he gave her another pat and then brushed past her, leaving her alone.

"great...wonderful," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Her first day of her lessons and she couldn't find her damn swimsuit. '<em>Just great' <em>she thought, digging in her bottom drawer frantically, tossing clothes around the room carelessly '_not like I need to look good anyway, dad probably hired some teenager who is gonna ogle me the whole time'_ she thought angrily.

"There you are!" she sang, pulling the maroon one piece out from the corner of her drawer. She changed quickly and pulled her hair back into a lazy bun, that was as much effort she was willing to put into impressing anyone today. She slipped on her flip flops, pulled her beach towel close to her body, and made her way down to the back patio. She was appreciative that her father had planned for her swimming lessons to be at their private pool, if she had to endure the humiliation of not knowing how to swim at least it would be in the privacy of her own home.

A perk of being a Sato in Republic City, her home. Specifically the back yard, it was spacious and separated into at least a dozen sections, depending on what you wanted to do that day. Each section was connected by a paved walkway that was lined with flowers from every nation, that had been her mother's contribution, the back yard had been her favorite part of the estate and she had spent almost every day tending to her flowers.

The pool was just off the back of the mansion, down a short path that ended in the eight foot privacy fence that encased the in-ground pool. The sun beat down on her bare shoulders, it's heat merciless enough that Asami was almost grateful she was being forced into spending a few hours in the water, that was, until she opened the gate and came face to face with her instructor.

'_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!' _

Asami stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her towel in the process as she gazed at the woman, not teenage boy as she had previously thought, but woman that was standing in front of her. '_Oh holy mother of-'_

"Hi," Asami squeaked, looking the other woman up and down. She was about half a head shorter than herself, dark skinned, dark shoulder length hair, but the brightest blue eyes that Asami had ever seen. She wore a light blue sports top and a pair of black board shorts with an intricate design in the same light blue that ran up the left side, and '_oh my' _ the muscles on her! Her arms were toned, shoulders firm, and her stomach, Asami could count the muscles just under her perfectly tanned skin. It took her a moment of blatant staring to fully realize that the other woman was talking to her.

Asami tore her eyes away and looked the shorter woman in the eyes, blushing lightly, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The dark skinned girl laughed and extended her hand, " I said it's nice to meet you, I'm Korra". Asami took her hand, numbly shaking the appendage and hoping her own wasn't clammy. Korra's was warm and strong and it was all Asami could do to pull hers away. She smiled politely and was given the cutest crooked grin she had ever seen.

_'Maybe if I pretend to drown she- damnit! Get a hold of yourself woman!'_

"All right! First lesson," Korra grabbed Asami's shoulders suddenly, earning a startled squeak, "get in!" and then she pulled them both into the pool.


	2. Just Relax

_**Okay! Just a quick little thing here, this is a Modern AU but I wanted to keep all the nations in tact. Just no bending heh sorry. So Chapter 2! Again, reviews are always appreciated! **_

_**-KatZILA**_

* * *

><p>Okay forget pretending to drown, she might actually drown in the arms of this amazing woman. As soon as they hit the water Asami thrashed her arms and legs in an attempt to keep herself afloat, coughing a bit as a sudden inhale that sent water rushing into her lungs. What she didn't realize in her panicked display was that A) Korra had yet to let her go and B) they were only in four feet of water. She ceased her frantic splashing and stood stiffly to face the laughing woman at her side. Korra was trying hard to conceal her less than lady like snorts and giggles as Asami glared at her. The heiress turned out of her instructors grasp and starmed to the edge of the pool '<em>screw this, I don't care how incredibly hot she is'<em> Asami thought bitterly while pulling herself over the edge of the pool.

"H-hey wait! We're not done!" she heard the large splash of water that accompanied Korra, who came rushing out of the water after her. Asami turned to give her a pointed glare before starting the arbitrary task of wringing out her now flattened hair.

"No, we are done here," she 'hmphed' and stormed over to retrieve her towel, fully intending to leave this whole idiotic lesson behind her. She felt a hand come around her wrist and stopped to whirl around on the other girl. Korra had her eyebrows raised in a way that made her look young and somehow cuter than she already managed to be. She looked into Asami's eyes, silently pleading with the taller woman, "I'm sorry, I guess that was a bit much for the first day".

'_you got that right'_ The heiress pulled her wrist out of Korra's grasp but didn't make any other attempt to leave, she simply started to pat her arms and shoulders dry with her towel.

She eyed Korra, who stared back expectantly. She knew nothing about this woman, nothing other than the fact that she was wickedly attractive, especially now that she was dripping wet. Her dark hair was pushed back. loose strands stuck to her forehead and neck in random places, and water dripped from its ends and down her shoulders and chest. Asami was having a difficult time not following the trails each drop of water made, instead she focused her gaze with Korra's.

"Look," Korra offered, taking a seat in a chair nearest the heiress, she motioned for Asami to do the same. Hesitantly she sat across the shorter woman, her back straight and her eyes questioning.

"Maybe today we just get to know each other, that way you're more comfortable trusting me in the water," she tapped her dark fingers against a knee absently, "unless you're up for some crazy trust exercises" her instructor grinned at the less than thrilled look she got. She chuckled lightly, waving a hand in a dismissive motion, "I'm kidding". She gave another one of those crazy adorable crooked grins and Asami knew there was no way she could say no.

'_oh stop with the cute ass grin'_

"okay," Asami conceded. Korra's grin widened and she slapped her palms against her knees happily, "great! Okay uh…." her smile faltered a bit and she looked up at the heiress sheepishly, "I don't really know where to start".

Asami couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, "well for starters, how old are you? Are you from here?"

Korra instantly perked up, obviously grateful for the help supplied by the other woman.

"I'm 21," she mused happily, "I'm actually not from here, I just temporarily moved her from the Southern Water Tribe," her blue eyes flicked from the ground back to Asami, "my dad's kinda the chief". Asami's eyes widened a fraction '_well, I did not expect that'_.

"Well, a proverbial princess," Asami erupted in a fit of giggles when Korra blanched and shook her hands out in front of her frantically.

"Let's not talk about it _please_," she begged. Asami stifled the end of her laughter, taking note of the blush that had spread across Korra's cheeks and nose.

'_okay, flustered Korra is way cuter than normal Korra'_

"Why did you come to the city?" she asked.

Korra lit up once again, her bright eyes pouring excitement '_god this woman is something else'_.

"I came to participate in the tournament!" The heiress raised a questioning eyebrow, completely lost now. Korra ran a hand through her hair, it had already started to dry and was curling at the ends, she looked away somewhat shyly '_okay, I take it back, shy Korra is much cuter than flustered Korra'_ .

"The surfing tourney, it's usually held on Ember Island but this year it's being held here," she explained hurriedly, "that's kinda the reason I'm here uh, teaching you". Asami remained silent but a little wave of her hand urged the other woman to continue, "I'm staying with a family friend and teaching you is kind of how i'm raising the money to enter this year," she shrugged and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Well," Asami began, catching the other woman's attention, "we're getting you nowhere by just sitting here".

* * *

><p>This time around she didn't thrash or sputter or completely embarrass herself, she just let Korra lead her into the deeper end of the pool. She tried to focus on what Korra was saying to her, something about kicking her legs and something about her arms. She didn't know.<p>

"Just relax your body, if you tense up you'll just sink," she was saying, but all Asami's brain registered were the two strong hands on either side of her waist that were keeping her afloat. Asami let her eyes trail up the hard muscles of Korra's arms and shoulders.

"Okay, you're tensing up," the other woman's voice came, closer than it was before. She had wrapped an arm around the heiress's waist, the other worked with her legs to keep them both safely floating. Asami's heart was thundering in her chest, the water around her no longer felt cool and refreshing, boiling was more like it.

'_good god she's so close to me, I can feel her-'_ her cheeks darkened, cutting off the train of thought before it could do any more damage. She started to feel dizzy and Korra didn't miss a beat, she pulled them both into the shallow end of the pool, holding Asami securely around the waist.

"H-hey, are you okay!?" she asked anxiously.

'_not when you're holding me so close'_ Asami thought, instead she nodded mutely and stepped out of her instructors grasp, "I guess the heat is just starting to get to me," she lied.

Korra nodded, following the older woman out onto the ledge of the pool. She immediately made her way to her duffle bag to retrieve her towel. The heiress tried to look anywhere else, anywhere but at Korra, but was entranced as the woman ruffled her towel over her hair, when she pulled it away her dark strands were delightfully tousled.

"I guess we can call it a day, we'll have plenty of time together to work on it," Korra gave her a brilliant smile that Asami returned wholeheartedly. She watched as the shorter woman slung her dufflebag over her shoulder like it was nothing, "it was really nice meeting you, I'll see you in a couple of days".

Asami wasn't ashamed to admit it, she was happy her father had forced her into swimming lessons.

* * *

><p>An hour later Hiroshi found his daughter curled around text books in the sun room. She looked up when he entered the room, her books and papers forgotten for the moment. He came to stand beside her, a soft smile playing behind his beard, "so how was your first lesson, as bad as you imagined it to be?"<p>

Asami thought back to her morning with Korra, shrugging in an attempt to be nonchalant,

"it wasn't as horrible," she offered.

Hiroshi chuckled and ran a hand through his thick beard, "I'm sure it'll get better as time progresses," he gave her knee a light pat and then turned to leave, but was stopped by his daughter's voice, "thanks, dad". He turned and gave her a small smile before exiting.

* * *

><p>Korra sat back against her shortboard, leaning on her elbows and reveling in the feeling of soft waves rolling in underneath her. The sky was just starting to turn from a fiery red-orange to a deep violet with strikes of pinks thrown in the distance. This was her favorite part of the day, when the burning sun faded into the horizon to let the moon and stars claim the heavens, and back in the south, the auroras would have been dancing across her vision. Here in Republic City though, there were no auroras, and barely a star in the sky to speak of. She admired all the same, crossing her arms behind her head so she could lie back on her board, feet dangling into the water lazily. She should be making her way back to shore, she just knew what Tenzin would say about her being late to dinner another night, but she dawdled a bit longer to watch the sun thoroughly disappear behind the city's skyline. She scanned the buildings in the distance, her eyes coming to rest on the Future Industrie's building, better yet, the Sato's company. She thought back to her first lesson with hiroshi Sato's daughter, she was an interesting woman indeed, Korra had a hard time trying to figure her out. She was impossibly poised (outside of the pool) and impossibly beautiful, and had an uncanny way of sticking herself in Korra's mind.<p>

Korra rubbed at her eye's with the heel of her hands, sighing she flipped over and began to paddle back to shore. Letting herself dwell on a girl like that was going to get her nowhere and fast. She was the daughter of a very wealthy and very powerful business man, and if Korra was honest with herself, there was no way a girl like that would be interested in her.

She waded onto shore, pulling her board up into her arms as she went. She cast a glance back at the city's skyline before trudging onto the beach. All she had to do was survive a few more sessions with this crazy attractive girl, collect her paycheck, and then enter her tourney. She could handle a few more days with the heiress, what could happen.


	3. Not Afraid to get Dirty

_**Hey guys! Sorry that these chapters keep staying so short, I just went back to work after break so I've been working on it. I decided to go ahead and post to give you a little something! Please review!**_

_**-KatZILA**_

* * *

><p>'<em>C'mon you little son of a -'<em> the bolt Asami had been painstakingly trying to loosen finally gave way, ending her tirade of frustrated grumbles. It was a little known fact about Asami, she loved working with machinery, satomobiles, robotics, anything with an engine that she could get her hands on. It was her own personal form of relaxation, her way of letting off steam when she needed to. The steady repetition and monotony that came with repairing and rebuilding was comforting, and she would often spend hours tinkering alone in the warehouse, only to emerge tired, sweaty, and covered in motor oil. When her mother died she had spent weeks locked in her room, the only thing keeping her mind occupied were her designs and blueprints, she had immediately insisted her father build her a place in the estate for her to work on them. He had resisted at first, but the way his daughter lit up when she talked about her designs and ideas had him picking out a building site soon after.

She knew her father hated this end of the business, he always said to leave the manual labor to the people he paid to do it, while he himself preferred to sit in his office and sign papers. Asami couldn't have disagreed more, she enjoyed every part of it, working with her hands, bringing her designs and ideas to life personally, it was more than fulfilling, it was inspiring, soulfully satisfying. It was fascinating to think that something she thought up in her head could come to life with a bit of hard work.

The heiress slid forward, reaching out and groping blindly for the wrench she had abandoned just moments before. She wrapped her fingers around the cold metal and resumed her place under the vehicle. She found another uncompromising bolt and she cursed loudly when the wrench's grip failed and the metal slammed her free hand into the sharp metal around it. She shook her hand out, trying to soothe the ache already beginning to set it, but paused when she heard a familiar snort of laughter.

"I didn't know you were such a potty mouth," Asami eyes widened and she slid herself out from under the satomobile, misjudging the distance and catching her forehead against metal when she sat up.

"ow fuck me!" she yelped, rubbing a hand at her assaulted skull. She looked up to find Korra standing a few feet away, grinning wickedly, "well if you insist".

Korra burst into laughter, watching Asami's cheeks turn four shades of crimson while her mouth opened and closed like a gulping fish. She held a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, blue eyes shining with mischief, "just kidding".

Asami glared up at the other woman,attempting to look intimidating while she still rubbed at her forehead, "what are you doing here?" she asked, eying the still grinning woman up and down.

She wore dark grey sweatpants that hung low on her hips and and old t-shirt with the arms and sides cut away. There was a faded logo across the front of her shirt that she couldn't make heads or tails of. Korra stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants, "we have a lesson today remember?" her blue eyes slid down and back up, "grease monkey". Asami stiffened, casting a quick glance down at herself. She wore and old tank top, faded and ripped jeans and high boots, her hair was pulled messily to the back of her skull, not to mention the fact that she was covered head to toe in oil and sweat. She flushed, mortified to be seen in such a sorry state, especially by someone as spectacular as Korra. The dark skinned woman rocked back and forth on her toes and heels, eyes darting around the room now, "what are you working on?" she asked, her eyes coming back to rest of the woman sitting on the ground in front of her.

Asami pushed herself up off the floor, dusting absently at the back of her jeans and ignoring Korra's gaze, "nothing" she spat. She turned to leave but stopped when she felt Korra's fingers wrap gently around her bicep. She looked back at Korra, who was doing that thing with her eyebrows, where she looked absolutely adorable and made Asami's heart melt.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or something I was uh, "she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, "I was just kidding" her voice was softer now, "yeah I know it wasn't funny and I shouldn't have said that and I'm no good at jokes and I swear I always end up offending someone, you probably thought that I meant you looked bad or something but you don't! you look great! uh I mean, I uh," she was looking at the floor now, her cheeks burning under the taller woman's gaze.

Asami couldn't help but smile '_how cute'_, she placed her hand on top of the one Korra had on her arm, her head shot up at the touch.

"It's okay," Asami offered lightly, "it's just kind of...personal, you could say". Korra nodded slowly and removed her hand from Asami's arm. It was like a burning heat left her body when the hand was removed, she missed the feeling of Korra's strong hands on her. '_Okay, is it creepy to be attracted to someone's hands'_ she thought, taking a quick glance at Korra's fingers '_okay let's not think about this'_.

"I'll meet you out back in a few minutes," Asami didn't wait for Korra's response, just turned and left her standing alone.

One quick shower and clothing change later, she found Korra sitting by the pool, waiting for her. When she saw Asami she was all smiles and cheerfulness, as if she hadn't been thoroughly snapped at and embarrassed just minutes before. The heiress placed her towel on a nearby chair and glanced over her shoulder, "ready to go?" Her mouth went dry, her throat felt tight and the heat of the sun was starting to become too much. She watched over her shoulder as Korra removed her shirt and sweats and '_oh sweet lord'_ what a sight it was. She wore a matching black sports top with very short, and very tight shorts. Asami was staring and she knew it, she was tracing the curve of Korra's perfect backside when the a chuckle had her dragging her eyes up to meet amused blue ones.

"My eyes are up here," Korra grinned.

Asami's face burned hotter than it ever had before. She didn't even attempt to think up a comeback, she just turned and jumped into the water throwing a quick wave at the laughing idiot behind her, "l-let's just get this over with".

* * *

><p>'<em>okay, you can do this, just a few more days with,'<em> Korra's eyes traced the lines of Asami's back '_with this very attractive and very confusing woman, and then you'll have your money and you'll never have to see her again'_ Okay, that thought kinda hurt a bit, but it was the truth, she came to the city to participate, and win her tourney, not to flirt with beautiful rich -and probably straight - girls. '_Just think of the money, and the big ass trophy'_

"okay, just let me put my hands underneath you just in case you-" Korra reached out her arms.

"No!" Asami snapped with such force she swore she heard her teeth click together. The southern woman held her hands up and stepped backwards about a foot. This girl was seriously the most confusing person she had ever come to know. One minute she was looking Korra up and down, and the next she was biting her head off for trying to do her job, it was disorienting.

Green eyes met blue in the next moment,

"I uh, just wanted to try to float on my own," the heiress's voice was soft, tinged with a bit of guilt at the end. Korra nodded and watched silently as the woman leaned back into the water, only to sputter and sink seconds later. Asami came to the surface in a rush of water, coughing and thrashing her arms about. Korra giggled and was rewarded with a glare that could have killed a lesser woman, she clamped her mouth shut and watched Asami try again. This time she had half her body floating, but was struggling to keep it that way. Korra, taking the opportunity, ran her eyes along the length of Asami's body. The young Sato had thrown her for a loop, changing from her usual one-piece suit to a two-piece that was black and red striped and trimmed in white. It was a sight second to only one. A vision of the heiress in torn jeans and a faded tank, dirtied and sweating, flashed through Korra's mind and a rush of heat shot through her body. It was a bit of a surprise to see Asami in such a way, it was a complete contradiction to the perfect barbie Korra had assumed her to be. It was though, unbelievably sexy.

"It this right?" Asami's voice drifter to her ears and she tried to focus herself on the half sunken brunette.

Korra sighed, defeated and waded closer to slip her hands under the other woman, her palms against Asami's bare back. Asami squeaked awkwardly and tried to pull herself away, but Korra didn't let her get an inch.

"relax you body and breath," she instructed gently. She felt the muscles of Asami's back tense instead and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead she looked down at the struggling woman, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." She held Asami's gaze and was pleased to feel the deep breath that she took in response. Her body bobbed to the surface, arms working at her sides, Korra grinned, "see? I got you!"

Was that a blush she saw or just the beginnings of sunburn on her cheeks? She had to be kidding herself, but it was nice to imagine she was capable of making Asami blush. Green eyes never wavered, and for just a moment Korra forgot herself, just for a minute Korra let herself believe a girl like this could actually like her.


	4. Now It's a Party

_**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you so much! This is up to 116 followers and I couldn't be happier. You guys are awesome! **__**I promise that there is a real plot in here somewhere and I think we are starting to see a little bit of it! Please review and let me know what you all think so far. Much love! 3**_

_**-KatZILA**_

* * *

><p>"Seriously dad, do I have to go?" Asami sighed, chewing absently on the remainder of the apple in her hand. She was seated across from her father in the dining room, they shared a quiet lunch while he diligently scribbled away at paperwork. He threw her a short glance before returning his attention to the stack of financial forms in front of him on the table. He was finishing up plans for the annual gala the Sato's company threw every year, their usually empty home would be stuffed full of dignitaries and cultural leaders from around the globe.<p>

Asami had never been a big fan of parties, but ever since she was a little girl her father insisted she joined him, saying something about 'the family image being good for the company'.

"You know I always like having you there with me," Hiroshi smiled and patted his daughter's hand absently.

The heiress sighed once more but didn't attempt to push the issue further, this was one of those things she knew her father wouldn't budge on. She finished her lunch and made to leave, maids scurried to clean up her place and she left her father to his work. He seemed more interested in the jumble of numbers than her anyway. "Be ready at 7:30," he called from the dining room. She didn't answer, she knew she'd be going whether she liked it or not so there was no reason for her to try and disagree.

* * *

><p>Usually when she was this stressed out she would spend hours in her garage, underneath a Satomobile and up to her elbows in motor oil. Unfortunately that wasn't an option. She instead sauntered out to the swimming pool, maybe she could work out her stress with a relaxing dip. The sun hung high in the sky, casting rays of sunlight into the water and reflecting them beautifully in every direction. How had she never noticed how spectacular water could look, it wasn't until she met Korra that she thought such things. It was an easy comparison to be made, Korra was like the water, stunning and fluid, but strong and beautiful all at once. Still, being here without the other woman felt wrong somehow, and the heiress couldn't quite figure out what it was about Korra that made her feel the way she did. She'd never in her young life been this attracted to someone, especially to another woman! It was thrilling, and terrifying in every way imaginable.<p>

She slid into the shallow end of the pool, her thoughts still on the southern woman. She let herself lie back into the water, trying to relax her breathing and tense muscles so she could float blissfully. The only problem was the image of Korra sitting like an anchor in the forefront of her mind like a ball of lead. She was all tanned skin and sparkling blue eyes, magnificent even though she was just a figment of Asami's imagination. She was beautiful and strong and sweet and ugh! Asami slapped a hand into the surface of the water, sending ripples racing to the edge of the pool to end in little waves.

She needed to stop imagining the southern woman, it was bad enough that she was daydreaming about her, but at night, the heiress groaned and glared up at the clouds, as if they were at fault for all her frustration and less than proper fantasies. But then…

She let herself drift back in her memories, to the last day she and Korra spent together. The look Korra had given her, it sent shivers down her spine and heat racing through her just recalling it, that look had been something else entirely. She'd never been looked at that way before, a blurring mixture of unabashed want and something deep that burned in her icy blue eyes. That look alone made Aami feel more wanted than she had since her mother passed, and it sparked things inside the heiress that she never knew she wanted. Or maybe she was making things up to make up for her father's disinterest as of late, there was only one way to find out, but she had to wait three more days before she would even get to see the object of her interest. Three more days spent alone to think of how to make her interests and intent clear, all she had to do was get through the party and devise a game plan.

* * *

><p>When midday turned to evening Asami began the task of showering and dressing for the party, draping herself in a new dress that was a deep red. It was sleeveless with a high collar and a long sloping skirt that ended just above her ankles. She swept her ebony locks back and clipped them at the back of her head with a gold and silver trimmed clip that matched the golden weaved fringe around her neck. She studied herself in her vanity mirror, her little swim earlier did little to relieve her stress, but it had given her a good chance to think, mostly about Korra, and what she was going to do when she saw her again.<p>

'_maybe running up to her and kissing her is a little too forward'_ she thought to herself. She turned away from her accusing reflection to look out her bedroom window. The front of the house was surrounded by Satomobiles and people, the ballroom was no doubt packed. She wondered idly for a moment if she could manage to shimmy herself out her window in this dress without looking like a lunatic, maybe she could blend in with the crown long enough to slip off the property without her father noticing. She didn't have long to entertain the idea though, a light knock came from her door and a woman dressed in a server's uniform poked her head inside, "your father is asking for you miss". Asami sighed and thanked the woman. She checked her reflection once more, "let's just get this night over with", she muttered to no one.

She found her father a few minutes later, standing with a man she had never seen before. He was tall and thin, with a long angular face that came to an end in a pointed beard, even though the rest of his head lacked any sign of hair. He laughed and slapped a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder, her father laughed along half-heartedly, but perked up instantly when he spotted his daughter approaching them. She smiled politely at the unfamiliar man.

"Ah Tenzin, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Asami," her father announced happily with a hand on her shoulder. Asami greeted Tenzin with a handshake, "it's very nice to meet you, what, may I ask, do you do?"

His eyes crinkled at the edges when he gave her a broad smile, "you may," he chuckled, " I'm the new leader of the Air Nation, following the recent loss of my father," his voice dropped a bit at that. Asami gave her condolences, knowing fully how hard it was to lose a parent. Tenzin thanked her for her sympathy but then waved it away, a sore subject he said. Instead he smiled a little weaker this time and continued, "My family and I just got settled into the city," he waved a hand off to the left, "that's them over there".

Asami cast a obligatory glance their way, she wasn't at all interested but she knew better than to ignore the man's comment, especially in front of her father. She froze instantly though, her eyes locked on the woman standing amongst the three children.

"Korra?" Asami questioned aloud, not realizing she had done so. Tenzin raised a thick eyebrow and looked over at said woman, "I didn't realize you two knew each other," and before she could protest he was calling for the other woman to join them. Asami's eyes locked with Korra's as she approached, the rest of the party momentarily forgotten.

Korra didn't say anything, she just stopped next to Tenzin, her eyes still locked with Asami's. "So, how is it you two know each other?" Asami almost didn't hear his question, she was too busy ogling Korra in her traditional formal attire. It was almost unbelievable that she was the same girl she's seen half naked so many times before. She looked so feminine in her dress, a combo of light and darker blues, the sleeves leaving her shoulders bare but covering her upper arms and wrist in a lighter see-through fabric. Her hair was pulled back and done up in a small bun with a braided ribbon that matched her water-seal necklace.

"She's my swimming student," Korra's voice broke through her trance and she mentally cursed herself for staring.

"Y-yeah!" she agreed, a little louder than was necessary.

"And how is she doing?" Hiroshi asked, pushing himself further into the mix of people. Korra smiled softly, giving Asami that same look from days ago, the one that sent shivers racing down her spine and leaving her feeling like she was the only person Korra saw in the room, "she's wonderful".

Heat flooded her entire body, her cheeks and ears burned under the intensity of Korra's gaze. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter and she decided that she never wanted to look away from those eyes, but all good things must come to an end.

"We have other guests to greet," he gripped her upper arm and turned to Tenzin, "it was nice catching up with you again." Tenzin bowed his head, "and you," he offered Asami a small smile, "it was very nice meeting you". Korra stepped forward, all confidence even under the critical stare of Hiroshi, "save me a dance?" Asami's heart thundered in her chest and she nodded mutely before being led away by her father.

* * *

><p>He spent the next hour and a half introducing her to the world leaders and people she had no interest in talking to, all she wanted to do was get back to Korra, her father though, seemed to want anything but that.<p>

"I think I've met everyone, dad" Hiroshi had taken to drinking about an hour earlier, and the usually lighthearted man was quiet and brooding. She slipped away and left him to chat with President Raiko, green eyes scanning the ballroom intently. She spotted Korra being chatted up by a young man dressed in a strikingly vibrant emerald suit. She approached the two,

"so what brings a beautiful southern woman like you to Republic City?" he asked. Asami bit back a pang of jealousy when he leaned closer to Korra, flashing a brilliant smile. She sauntered up the the pair,interrupting his attempt at cheesy seduction, "yes Korra, do tell us". The man raised his eyebrow at the heiress but she ignored him, Korra looked physically relieved.

"Come for that dance?" she all but brushed the boy off, turning to face Asami fully. She nodded, it had not been her intent really, but there was no way she was going to let an opportunity like this get away from her.

Korra held out a hand and when she took it she was led out onto the extensive dance floor amongst a sea of people. Most of them twice their age and all with a member of the opposite sex. The southern woman wasted no time, she place a hand on the heiress's hip and pulled her body into her own, she lead them into a slow swaying dance. Her heart was pounding so hard she was absolutely sure that Korra could feel it, maybe even hear it with the silence that lingered between them.

"So what are you doing here?" Asami prodded lightly. Korra chuckled and spun them in a slow circle, "remember that' proverbial princess' joke of yours?" Asami laughed nervously, nodding and willing the other to continue, "well, along with living with Tenzin, I'm here representing the Southern Water Tribe in my father's stead".

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Asami mumbled. Korra snorted and pulled Asami a bit closer, "I'm glad it does". They swayed comfortably to the soft music, bodies close to one another, their eyes met and heat began to pool in the pit of Asami's stomach. Was it really only hours before that she had decided to lean into her newly discovered feelings?

'_So much for having days to prepare yourself'_

Now she had every chance in the world. It would be incredibly simple to do, lost in a crowd of people she didn't know, this close, all she had to do was lean in. Her eyes flicked down to Korra's lips and her tongue swept over her own nervously. Korra's blue eyes followed the action and the world around them faded into nothing but blurred lines and muffled noises.

"you uh, you l-look beautiful," Korra offered softly, her voice low and careful. The heiress smiled, leaning a bit closer than she had before, it was like some magnetic force was pulling her in, and she had no intent on fighting it. Anything more Korra had to say was lost, they were so close, she could feel Asami's hot breath fanning over her cheeks and lips, all she had to to was raise up on her toes and -

"Asami!" they sprang apart, cheeks burning and eyes locked onto one another. Hiroshi was stumbling up to his daughter, dragging the young green man from earlier behind him. He was obviously drunk. Korra excused herself quietly, ignoring Asami's protests as her father approached to introduce the boy in his grip. Asami completely ignored her father's rambling on about this 'Prince Wu', she watched Korra's retreating form, her heart pounding louder with each step she took.


	5. Just For Fun

_**Hello everyone! I wanna start by saying thank you again, the reviews that I have received had motivated me to work on this a little harder, it makes me so happy seeing that you all like this! All I'm going to say about this chapter is that it's just a basic set up for the overall plot, we're really getting into it here people! Anyway! Enjoy, please review, they're always appreciated!**_

_**-KatZILA**_

* * *

><p>It was an absolutely gorgeous summer day, one that made Asami's mood go from bitter to downright cheerful the instant she stepped into the courtyard. She was headed out to the pool to wait for Korra, she had a while before her instructor would be meeting her, but she couldn't find it in herself to stand another moment around her father with the way he was acting. She'd been rudely awakened that morning by a grumpy, and very hungover Hiroshi Sato. What he was angry about though, was beyond the young heiress. He had been acting strange since the party, three days ago, drinking every night and storming through the estate every morning, basically tormenting the help. He would never give her a straight answer when she would confront him either, he'd just brush off her attempts at comfort and then lock himself in his study for hours, only to emerge for dinner and drinks to begin that night. She was beginning to worry about him, he'd never acted this way before, and she wondered if something had happened at the party while she was with Korra.<p>

_Korra….._

If Asami was being honest, she was more than a little nervous to see the other woman again. They had been so close to kissing, and then she watched helplessly as she ran away. Maybe Asami had assumed wrong, maybe Korra didn't feel the same as she did, maybe she wasn't attracted to her. _Oh God_, what if she scared her off for good!? Asami stopped in her tracks, her train of thought taking a turn for the worst. _What if she doesn't even like women, and now she thinks you're some kind of freak of nature!? _They'd never really talked about it, she could even have a boyfriend! The thought made Asami's stomach turn and it took some effort to stop imagining the strong woman in a man's arms. The heiress resumed her walk, this time a bit slower, her head and shoulders slumped forward while her thoughts bounced against her skull madly.

The three days leading up to today had felt like an eternity in Hell to the young Sato, all she could think about was how differently Korra would treat her when they finally came face to face again. They barely knew each other but Asami hated to think of a world without that crooked grin, or never again hearing that adorable snort when Korra laughed. Asami sighed and pushed the gate that separated the garden and the pool open, only the soft sound of water gurgling through the filter to greet her. Self doubt and ebbing disappointment gnawed at her gut and even though she tried her best to ignore it she could still feel it burning beneath the surface. She took a calming breath and spread out on a lounge in the sun, telling herself that she just needed to not dwell her crush, if something was going to become of them, she would just have to let fate make it happen.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi Sato sat at his large oak desk, papers strewn out across the finely chiseled surface and a drink clenched in his hand. He had long given up on his paperwork, too much was on his mind, at least that was what he was telling himself. There was only one thing on his mind, in fact, and that thing, no person, was currently walking down the path of his courtyard, headed straight for the swimming pool. His eyes narrowed on the woman through his window, her dark skin a stark contrast to the beautiful array of yellow flowers she walked through. The sight of her amongst his wife's treasured garden had the hairs on his arms standing on end and he threw his drink back in one gulp. His daughter's swimming instructor, this Korra girl, awoke an anger in him like he'd never felt before. He had watched the woman, in his home only three days before as a guest, outright ogle his lovely daughter. Her eyes were hungry and her intent was clear, she even had the gall to ask for a dance in front of him!<p>

He poured himself another drink and threw it back, letting the liquid burn his throat and warm his limbs. He clenched the glass in his hand so hard he was sure it would shatter, thinking further back into that night, as blurry as it now was. He'd found his daughter in the arms of the brutish woman, far too close for just any innocent conversing, and his memory cuts out there. He swirls his next drink in it's glass thoughtfully, watching through his window as the two women converse, the anger returning anew when they begin to leave the pool together. He's curious and enraged but doesn't move from his post, instead he calmly, maybe too calmly, reached for his desk phone and dials a memorized number. A woman's voice greets him, "yes, give me Mr. Reyes," he sips his drink, enjoying the burn on his tongue as he waits patiently. A few moments later a man comes on the line, "yes" he greets impatiently. "It's Hiroshi Sato," the other man stumbles to make up for his rude greeting but Hiroshi ignores him, "I have a job for your boys".

* * *

><p>Asami is surprised when Korra comes through the gate in a hurry and saunters straight up to her, she's grinning and showing no sign that she remembers, or cares, about what happened the other night. Asami looks up at the other woman, who is basically bouncing in her place, she raised an eyebrow, "hey Korra," she greeted gently.<p>

"Get up and let's go!" Korra is suddenly pulling her up and shoving her things into her arms, faster than she can keep up with so she just stands there, confused as hell.

"And where exactly are we going, I thought we were going to practice," the heiress hikes her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the pool. Korra just grins wider at this, confusing Asami further, "don't worry your pretty little head, we're going to, but I have a surprise!" her blue eyes are bright with excitement and Asami can't bring herself to argue. All it took was that crooked grin and all her worries and anxieties from earlier melted away. She gathered up her towel and pulled on her shorts, then followed Korra out of the garden.

They're about a block and a half away from the estate when Korra speaks again, she has her hands stuffed into the pockets of her shorts and her eyes on the sidewalk, "sorry that I ran away the other night". She;s so quiet that Asami nearly misses that she's spoken at all, but she heard. The heiress shifts her belongings to one arm so she can place her free hand on Korra's forearm, blue eyes raise hesitantly and Asami flashes her best smile.

"It's okay, my dad kinda surprised me there too, I don't really know what's up with him," Korra nods but doesn't reply, instead she pulls her arm from Asami's grasp. The heiress frowns for just an instant, but the feeling of Korra's fingers threading through hers has her heart pounding and her looking up, surprised. Korra isn't looking at her though, she has her head turned away, silently leading them down another block. Asami leaves them in silence, she's actually grateful for it, the pounding of her heart and the crazed rush of thoughts in her head are enough for her. She looked down at their entwined fingers, every worry and doubt she had seemed so stupid and far away in that moment.

After about a five minute walk Asami began to wonder where on Earth they were going, not that she would be complaining, Korra's hand was still firmly locked in her own. She opens her mouth to ask when they turn another corner and head in a familiar direction, "the beach?"

Korra chuckles, blue eyes finally meeting green, "I thought it'd be more fun, no real lesson today, just kinda, you know, uh…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Asami gives her hand a light squeeze to let her know that it's okay. Korra's cheeks redden in the barest hint of a blush, "I also had my friends bring a couple of my boards, so maybe I could show you what I love doing the most," the words are rushed out of her mouth.

'_This woman is going to be the end of me, she's so cute'_

"Sounds wonderful, Korra" their gazes meet briefly but it is short lived. As soon as her feet his sand Korras was dragging Asami over to two people running these little bars of wax over their boards. "Sup losers," she greets, coming to stop in front of the two boys. They're both extremely handsome and fit and Asami would have been jealous if it weren't for the fact that Korra still held her hand firmly. The shorter of the two was the first to respond, "hey Korra! Is this the girl you always talk abo-oof!" he was cut off by an elbow to the gut, courtesy of eyebrows over there.

"Anyway!" Korra said, turning away from the two, "do you wanna go out with me?"

Asami's heart stopped, here green eyes wide as she stared down at the other woman. It took Korra's brain a moment to catch up with her mouth,

"ah shit! Out on the water! With a surfboard on the water with me just as people, on the water, with a board, oh uh…" the words tumbled out as fast as humanly possible, her face a deep shade of crimson. Asami cleared her throat, ignoring the giggling coming from behind Korra, she chose to just ignore it and move on, save them both the embarrassment, "sure, sounds like fun!" she beamed. Korra looked physically relieved, she let out a long breath and turned to glare at the boys. The giggling stopped and there was a quick discussion Asami couldn't follow, something about a longboard and baby waves.

Korra's hand finally leaves hers so she can pull off her shirt and shorts, leaving Korra in that same black matching sports suit from their last lesson. Asami decided to leave her shorts on. Korra pulled a massive white and blue designed board out of the sand and waved for Asami to follow her. Asami followed, but looking out at the waves rolling into the shore had her stopping in all together. Her heart pounded in her chest, thudding wildly while every bad things that could possibly go wrong filtered into her mind.

Korra noticed the absence beside her and turned to find the heiress frozen, green eyes glued on the shoreline. The southern woman lodged the board into the sand and went back to Asami, taking both her pale hands and capturing her attention. "Hey," she began softly, Asami let her eyes linger on the ocean before settling instead for the icy blue of Korra's gaze, "I won't let anything happen to you," her eyes were stern and promising, "I've got you, I promise". Asami closed her eyes, narrowly resisting the urge to lean into Korra, and nodded, "okay".

Korra gave her hands a gentle squeeze then pulled away to retrieve her board, Asami followed her straight into the gently lapping water. Korra had Asami take a spot on the front of the board while she paddled them out into the deeper water, "don't worry, we won't hit any big waves, yet" Asami shot her a worried look which Korra responded to with a wink.

* * *

><p>Korra kept her word though, she paddled them along the small curling waves close to shore, letting Asami just stay down to enjoy the ride. It was incredible, to glide along the water with such ease and grace, Korra made it look so easy, and incredibly sexy. Asami admired the muscles in her dark legs, the way they flexed beautifully when Korra made adjustments to their coarse, it was intoxicating. '<em>I could watch her all day'<em> It was then that Korra looked down at her, grinning that charming grin of hers.

"Do you wanna try with me?" She slipped into a sitting position, letting her feet dangle off each side of the board and into the water. Asami looked around at the small waves they'd been riding, it was fun before, just sitting back and letting Korra do all the work, and as long as she was with the southern woman, she felt like nothing could hurt her. Korra waited patiently, a small smile curving her full lips, Asami swallowed any improper thoughts and nodded. That smile turned into a full grin and then they were being paddled into the waves once more.

Korra set the board up and then with perfect form she stood, tall and confident, easily balancing herself and guiding them along the curling current of water. Then she was holding her hand out towards the heiress. Asami drew in a breath and grasped Korra's hand, she was pulled up effortlessly and pressed flush into the solid body of Korra. Asami's back was pressed firmly into Korra's chest, with strong hands on her waist to keep her shaky body steady. She felt every muscle in Korra's body as it tensed and relaxed while balancing them both, the hands on her sides tightened and heat spread throughout her body at the simple action. It was amazing, and Asami couldn't help but grin as she watched the mist and water pass them by, Korra's warm body against her's, it was like a dream. Before meeting Korra, her life had been nothing but drills and classes and lessons, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so….free. That was it, the feeling she had never been able to place when she was with her. Korra made her feel free in a world that fought to control her every feeling and action.

She grinned, glancing back at the woman behind her, and that was when her legs betrayed her. They shook, balance and coordination failing her all at once. The board shifted, and before Korra had time to react and correct it, they hit the water.

Asami, naturally, panicked while trying to remember every lesson Korra had taught her. _Probably should have paid more attention to the actual lesson and less on Korra's abs. _She had little time to dwell on it though, because Korra had her arms around her a second later, dragging them both to the surface in a rush. Asami coughed and spit as Korra swam them over to the discarded longboard, she helped the heiress climb up. "Are you okay?" she was worried of course! If anything were to happen to Asami she'd -

"I'm fine," Asami cleared her throat, watching as Korra pulled herself onto the board. They sat facing each other quietly, listening to the dulled sound of waves rolling in underneath them. Korra was the first to break the silence,

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! I should have paid more attention! What am I saying, I shouldn't have dragged you out here, I just got so distracted cause you're so pretty and -" her mouth clamped shut instantly, eyes downcast, "sorry I -"

Asami couldn't handle it anymore, all her built up tension came to a head and she stopped the adorable rambing by pressing her lips firmly into Korra's. Korra's eyes widened and Asami pulled back slightly, "stop apologizing Korra, as cheesy as it sounds I-, " green eyes shifted nervously, "well, there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now". Korra nodded dumbly, she weaved a hand through the soft hair at the base of Asami's skull and pulled her into another kiss. It was soft and careful, but hot and intoxicating and left her feeling lightheaded, in the best kind of way. Their lips fit together like they were made for each other's, moving slowly, almost afraid she'd wake herself up from this wonderful dream. It came to an end sooner than either wanted, but they came up, out of breath and smiling like idiots. Korra rubbed at her neck nervously, looking anywhere but at Asami, "um, you wanna try the waves again?" she asked. Asami couldn't help but think how cute she was as she nodded her agreement.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark by the time Asami got home, Korra had insisted she walk her back, just in case. They approached the estate slowly, neither really wanting to say goodbye to the other just yet. They came to a stop in front the the large outer gates of the estate, Korrs shuffled her feet nervously, her eyes casted down.<p>

"I had fun, a lot more than I've had in a while," Asami admitted. Korra looked up, grinning, "wel' you'll always have fun with me around!" her grin faltered, "n-not that you said you wanted me around I just meant that I-I'd like to be if that's what you wanted because I think you're great and I like being around you and I um, yeah, if you want". Asami laughed, charmed to death by Korra's nervouse ramblings, "I'd like that" she smiled. Korra blushed and nodded, "I guess I'll see you in a few days" Asami nodded and stopped Korra before she could fully turn to leave, "just one more," then she brought her lips to meet Korra's, she didn't think anything would ever compare to the feelings it gave her.

Korra left in a flurry of stutteres and a cheeky grin, Asami was on cloud nine as she walked the path to the front steps. Little did they both know, Hiroshi had a perfect view of the front gates from his bedroom window.


	6. Late Night

_**Hello everyone! Long time no see! Yeah, sorry about that. I'm up to 200 followers and I can barely believe it, you guys are awesome! I'm really happy with this one, but please excuse any mistakes you come across, this is un-beta'd and I wanted to get it done quickly. Please review and let me know what you're thinking!**_

_**-KatZILA**_

* * *

><p>This particular summer day wasn't as glamorous, the sky was dark and clouds rolled around threateningly, scattered with the crashing of far off thunder and the occasional streak of lightening as it raced across the horizon. Raindrops tapped against Asami's bedroom window, streaking patterns as they drizzled downward to search for the earth waiting below. today was such a gloomy and dreary day, but it felt almost impossible to cast a shadow over Asami's good mood, she was on top of the world, on cloud nine, and any other metaphor for being so fucking happy she felt like she could burst. It was all because of one person, who she had spent the most amazing day of her life with just 24 hours beforehand. She never thought herself one for the cheesy romanticisms, but she could still hardly believe how much her mood and attitude had changed just from meeting Korra, and how incredible the other woman tended to make her feel.<p>

The heiress stretched out on her bed, abandoning the book she was barely reading so she could grope at the blankets to find her phone. Her heart hammered a nervous rhythm in her chest as she unlocked the screen, she'd only ever texted Korra once before, and it had been about their lessons, but this was different, she was going to text her for no other reason but to talk to her. She couldn't help but miss the younger woman, even though their time apart was short, the longing feeling gnawed at her relentlessly. Her fingers shook as she searched out Korra's contact, she opened a new text message and stared down at the screen, her arms trembling as the anxiety suddenly gripped her.

'_Oh god, what am I even going to say!? Oh hey, remember me? That girl you kissed yesterday, yeah that one, well I miss you and I think I may be falling in love with you an-' _ Asami threw her phone down on the bed, it bounced and flopped to the floor helplessly. She struggled to catch her breath for a moment ' _love!? Oh god Sato, don't even go there'_ Asami rubbed her temples, she really needed to stop arguing with herself, it was starting to give her headaches and she knew it couldn't necessarily be healthy. She scrambled to the side of her bed to search for her poor abused phone and was surprised to find her notification light blinking up at her, she had a new text message. She retrieved the device and unlocked the screen. Her heart skipped an entire beat, a new message from Korra greeted her. It was just a simple '_**Hey**_' with a smiling emoji, but it had Asami grinning like an idiot and hugging her phone to her chest.

She pulled it away from her chest and shook her head, hair fell into her face and she used her hand to push it back absently '_c'mon woman, you're not a teenaged girl, you got this'_. She typed up a quick reply, her fingers tapping diligently against the screen, she made it short and quick to the point, but made sure to express that she was happy to hear from Korra. She sat her phone down, smiling '_there, not creepy for desperate sounding at all' _she mentally patted herself on the back, proud that she could show such restraint. Her patience though, was tested as she stared expectantly down at her phone. After exactly 45 seconds her phone beeped cheerfully and she was left once again grinning and scrambling like an idiot to read the message as quickly as possible. She had to remind herself to slow down so she could actually understand the words.

'_**As cheesy as it sounds, I already miss you. Would you want to get together and do something tonight?**_'

Asami couldn't help the grin that split her cheeks, Korra missed her, and wanted to see her! She held back the girlish squeal and flopped back against her pillows, once again holding her phone against her chest. She could imagine Korra lying in her own bed, in a similar position, holding her little blue phone close and waiting for Asami's response just as impatient and giddy as the heiress herself was. Asami took a calming breath and began to type, trying to sound as calm and nonchalant as possible, she was glad that Korra couldn't see her though, she was sure the shaking in her arms would give away her excitement.

'_**Sure, what did you have in mind?**_' she sent back. The minutes waiting for a response was torturous, so she stared at the background of her cellphone. It was an old picture of her and her father, it had once been her favorite, but now, looking at the younger version of the man in the photo, she couldn't recognize him at all. She couldn't see how the happy man in the picture had become the angry drunkard that now roamed the halls of her home. Another message from Korra saved her from anymore dark thoughts, and she chalked it up to yet another reason why she was grateful to have the other woman in her life.

'_**I know this great little restaurant downtown that serves food from every nation, my treat! Kind of like a…..**_' the message ended in a long series of periods, but seconds later a new one blinked to life on the screen '_**..a date**_'.

If her heart beat any faster she would have to be rushed to the hospital, she could feel in pressing painfully against the back of her rib, surely she'd have a bruise. She had to set her phone down and clutch at her chest, trying to calm the organ that threatened to escape. The only dates she'd ever been on were ones that her father had set up for her, usually with the sons or grandsons of her father's business associates. She remembered one date in particular, the boy had been nothing but polite and respectful, in front of her father, but as soon as they were left alone to 'get to know each other better' he had turned into someone else entirely. He had kissed her, wet and sloppy, while he groped and tugged at her body. He had foolishly made the assumption that she was daddy's helpless little girl, which is how he ended up with a broken nose and her in a four month training program for self defense. It was safe to say that Future Industries no longer did business with that company.

It was only after receiving another text message that she realized she had yet to answer a now worried, and very flustered Korra.

'_**I mean if you don't want to that's fine, I guess it might be weird, not that you're weird! I just guess I assumed 'cause you kissed me and I really liked it, not just the kiss though! I really like you, and I want to see you…..if you want**_' the text was ended in this exhausted looking emoji. Asami sent her a quick reply, trying to save the girl from any more worries, a definite yes and plenty of reassurances. She got a response almost immediately, this time by a much happier Korra, ' _**oh thank god lol don't be afraid to dress up a little, I'll pick you up at 6:30?**_'. The heiress sent back a very happy affirmative and sat back against her pillows, she still had a few hours until then, so she let herself daydream about what the night would bring. Her last text from Korra read, '_**Can't wait to see you 3**_'.

* * *

><p>Korra took a deep breath and sat back against her pillows, setting her phone down on her side table in the process. That had to have been the single most nerve-racking thing she'd ever done in her life, even worse than attending diplomatic meetings with her father. She sat back against her headboard, looking around at her temporary bedroom, temporary because once her tourney was over she would be packing up and heading back to the south pole, away from the city, away from Asami. The thought cut deep, she'd be leaving her friends, the kids, Ikki and Jinora and Meelo and Rohan, she loved them like family, Pema and Tenzin treated her like she was one of their own, made her feel right at home, but most importantly, she'd be leaving Asami. Asami Sato, the woman that had come to mean so much to her in an absurdly short amount of time, she'd been hired to teach her, not date her. She hadn't expected to be so damn drawn to her, and it made the thought of going back home sound like a death sentence. '<em>But maybe'<em> she thought, '_maybe I could stay'_ she bolted upright, looking around her room and imagining it being her's truly. She grinned, what a great idea! She would stay in the city, stay with her friends and her second family, she could stay with Asami. It was the first time in her life that she felt that something just made absolute sense, stay in the city, start your life, get the girl.

She jumped out of her bed, all excitement and happiness, yes, she'd talk to Tenzin and then on her date with Asami she'd give the, hopefully, good news about her decision. '_My date with Asami. Date. With Asami Sato'_ Korra's body seared with heat, from her toes to the top of her head, she was going out with Asami Sato, the beautiful, sophisticated heiress, who no doubt had been on many dates, all to be much more extravagant than anything Korra could offer. Korra hoped that Asami wouldn't look down on her for not being as well off as her other suitors, but couldn't imagine that the other woman would ever do such a thing, maybe her feelings were blinding her judgement, but at this point she was so happy she couldn't care less. There was only one problem she could think of, how was she supposed to pick Asami up without a car?

"Shit!" she cursed, glaring at the still darkened sky, the rain had let up some, but not near enough for Korra to try to take out her bike, she needed something with a top, there was no way she'd let a single hair on Asami's perfect head get wet. Korra swiped her phone up and dialed the number of one of her closest friends, after a few slow rings she was met with a sleepy greeting.

"Bolin!" she was aware she had just yelled in the boys ear, but didn't care enough in that moment, "put Mako on, I need a favor". Bolin grumbled what she took as an affirmative and the listened as he proceeded to yell for his brother, a few agonizing minutes and a lot of cursing later, Mako picked up, "Korra, what's up?"

"I have a date, I need to borrow your car," she blurted. The line went silent and she could almost see the hesitation on his face through the phone, it wasn't a secret that Mako was obsessed with his car, and he never let anyone else drive it. He would often spend hours washing and waxing it, this boy was in love with his cherry red Satomobile.

"No" was all he said. Korra huffed loudly into the phone and began to pace back and forth in her room.

"Mako," she whined, "this is really important, you know how I feel about this girl," she let her voice drop at the end, and waited patiently for any kind of response. She heard him sigh and had to remind herself not to celebrate just yet, "alright" he agreed. She jumped up and shouted thank you's into the phone, only to be cut off, " if anything happens to her though," her being his car, Korra rolled her eyes, "don't worry Mako, nothing will happen to her, I promise you won't regret this!"

"I hope not," he mumbled, "I'll bring her over soon".

* * *

><p>Asami was a nervous wreck as she glanced up at her clock for what seemed like the 100th time. It was 6:24 and she felt like she could puke at any moment. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that the way she had fixed her hair up was staying, she looked herself up and down, already regretting wearing the black dress and considering another change, it would have been at the the 18th that night if she did. She almost had herself talked into another change when someone knocked at her bedroom door, the estate's butler stuck his head inside, "there is someone here for you ma'am". She thanked the man and then took a deep breath, trying to calm the raging butterflies in her stomach. She took a moment to make sure she had everything she needed, and then descended the stairs. A short walk later and she found Korra waiting for her in the front hall, her heart all but stopped at the little smile that greeted her. '<em>god, she's beautiful' <em>Asami thought, taking in the image of the woman in front of her.

The southern woman was wearing tight black jeans that hugged the long length of her beautiful legs and a white button down tucked neatly into the waist, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was free and just a little messy, which in all honesty gave her a wild and sexy look that made Asami's knees weak, she was dressed simple yet oh-so stunning, even down to the little traditional bracelet she wore around her wrist. The heiress watched as blue eyes scanned up and down before coming up to meet her own, "you look….so amazing," Korra said on a breath, bringing a blush to Asami's cheeks. It was almost impossible to think of something to responded with that wasn't cheesy and embarrassing, so Asami just settled with a quiet, "thank you".

They stood silent for a moment, just simply looking at each other, but soon enough Korra started to squirm in her place, she offered her arm to Asami, "shall we?" Asami took the outstretched arm gratefully and Korra pulled her close as they walked out the front door and down the steps '_holy shit, she smells like heaven'_ the heiress had to resist the urge to put her nose in Korra's neck and inhale her wonderful scent.

* * *

><p>They came to a stop in front of a blazing red Satomobile and Asami raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in Korra's direction. Said woman rubbed the back of her neck shyly and opened the passenger door for the woman beside her, "I borrowed it" she stated plainly. Asami slid into the leather seat and waited for Korra to join her, when she sat down behind the wheel she ran her hand over the dashboard and gave Korra a sidelong look, "well if you're trying to impress me," she gave a little grin, "it's working". Korra shot her a dazzling grin and turned the key in the ignition, the car roared to life and they soon found themselves pulling away from the Sato estate and deep into the city's streets.<p>

They drove in a comfortable silence, somewhere in the short trip Korra had reached out to grasp Asami's hand, holding it between them on the armrest as she drove left handed. It took all of ten minutes to get there, and Korra's hand was removed, to Asami's utter distaste. The southern woman parked and all but sprinted to the passenger side of the car so she could open the door and help the heiress to her goosebumps, and the butterflies in her stomach began another frenzy.

Asami admired the building and decor as they entered and were led to their booth, she could point out the influences from every nation, from the Earth Kingdom architecture, the Fire Nation flowers and potted plants that were scattered here and there, to the intricately carved Southern Tribe weapons that hung on the walls. Her favorite part though, were the embroidered tapestries from the Air Nation that separated sections and tables, giving the space and warm and intimate feel. She was amazed that they had managed to make it look as if everything were made to go together.

"This is my favorite place to go," Korra mused as they sat, "just something about every nation seemingly in harmony, the balance of it all, makes me feel good about things". Asami smiled from her spot across from Korra and reached out to take her hands, "it's beautiful, thank you for sharing this with me". '_Okay, that was cheesy'_ They locked eyes, and all Asami could see and think about was Korra, the soft music and dim light gave her the sense of deep intimacy and she was tempted to lean across the table and kiss her, the only thing that stopped her from doing just that was the waiter coming to take their order. Korra pulled her hands away to let Asami pick up her menu and insisted that the heiress order anything and everything she wanted, it was all on her. Asami wanted to argue that Korra needed to save up for her tournament but the southern princess would hear nothing of it, so she ended up ordering herself and authentic Fire Nation roast and a lavish chocolate dessert to be brought out when they had finished their meals.

Conversation came easy as they enjoyed their dinner, and soon enough Korra had Asami laughing so hard she had to set her drink down so she could clutch at her straining stomach. "It was hilarious!" Korra swung her arms around wildly, coming dangerously close to knocking her drink off of the table with her elbow, "Naga chased the guy all the way down the peri, all she wanted was to say hi but I guess she's so but that she freaked him out," she rubbed at the back of her neck, making the little hairs there stand up, "so now I can't bring her with me when I come to the city". Asami didn't miss the little twinge of sadness that came at the end of the story, so she reached out to take Korra's hands in hers, "I have plenty of space, so when you visit again, bring her," did she just suggest future plans with Korra? Who knew how long it'd be until she saw the other woman again. The thought brought her mood down a bit, she hadn't stopped to think about what would happen when Korra left the city, and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to tell Korra to stay.

Korra cleared her throat and Asami refocused herself on their entwined hands, "that's actually something I uh...wanted to tell you.." the heiress looked up at Korra, her eyes were focused on the table, as small smile on her lips, she looked up at Asami when she said, "I've decided to stay". Silence stretched on between them, and she started to open her mouth to begin a nervous ramble, but was cut off when Asami leaned up over the table to press their lips together. Korra enjoyed the warmth that spread through her body, and the small movements of Asami's soft mouth against hers. It was over all too soon so she looked over at the heiress, who had returned to her seat. "Good," was all she was supplied. Instead of trying to ramble off something that would surely embarrass herself, Korra simply nodded and waved the waiter down so they could get their desserts.

* * *

><p>They spent another hour together in the restaurant, laughing and sharing each other's desserts. One nervous slip up when Asami attempted to feed the other woman ended with chocolate smeared across Korra's cheek and throwing them both into a fit of laughter, but the night was growing dark and Korra had one more surprise for the two of them before she had to take the heiress home. "C'mon, I have something to show you," Korra offered her hand to the taller woman and helped her to her feet. She paid for their meal, left a hefty tip, and then led the way outside into the darkening city street.<p>

As they approached the car Korra slowed, stopping just before she reached the vehicle, and Asami, confused, turned to ask what was wrong. Korra looked anywhere but at her, quietly mumbling something to herself as she gazed at her shoes. Asami giggled and reached to push Korra's chin up so their eyes could meet,"what was that?" Korra's cheeks darkened but she drew in a deep breath and stood a little taller, "I said, would it be alright if I kissed you?" The heiress giggled and agreed, they had already kissed several times before, why on earth was she acting so shy now?

Before she had the chance to voice her question though, Korra had her back pressed against the door of the Satomobile, a hand held her waist firmly and the other was tangled in the hair at the base of her neck. She was pulled into a deep kiss, far from the small innocent kisses they had shared before, and she found herself sighing into the kiss and melting into Korra's body. A hot tongue swept over her lips and she opened up, welcoming the new sensations and the heat that seared into the pit of her stomach. She gripped at the front of Korra's shirt, pulling the shorter woman closer to her body, she was rewarded with just that, strong arms slipped under the back of her thighs and she was lifted effortlessly onto the hood of the car; Korra placed herself between her legs, lips never leaving the heiress. Asami groaned, pressing herself as close as possible to the heat of Korra's strong body, she was rewarded with teeth nipping at her lower lip, and a mind blowing little pull at her hair. "Mmmm Korra," she squeezed her thighs against Korra's side, trying desperately to pull the muscled body closer again, but this time it was being pulled away.

Everything happened so fast after that, she heard a thump, and Korra grunt before she was ripped away completely. Asami's eyes shot open and the horror of what she was seeing didn't set in until she saw the blood splattered across the front of Korra's once white shirt. Three men, who she had never seen before, had Korra on the ground, hovering over her and grinning like a pack of hungry wolves. There was another loud thump, the contact of a foot to Korra's stomach, and Asami's body began to shake, watching as blood leaked out of Korra's nose. She was paralyzed with fear, where had all her self-defense training gone? Korra needed help!

She pushed herself off of the hood of the car, onto shaking legs, another thump and a cry of pain had Asami sprinting forward. Just before she could reach the bastard that was still assaulting Korra with his boot, she was grabbed, her arms forced behind her back. She struggled against the man, and now that she was this close to the men, she could hear all the terrible things they were saying as they stomped on the defenseless woman on the ground.

"Stupid dyke thinks she can just take what she wants" another cry of pain as he stomped on Korra's ribs. Asami struggled harder against the man holding her, she heard him laughing as he watched the other two men continue to beat Korra senseless, "you can thank your father for this," he chuckled, his breath fanning over her bare ear, she shivered in revulsion. Asami's struggling stopped almost immediately. He father? He did this to Korra, to her? She couldn't believe it, the man she knew once before was gone, anyone who could do this to someone else, someone she loved, she wasn't even scared to admit it anymore, how could he? Her anger and hurt bubbled to the surface and she sent an elbow back and into the nose of her assailant, she her a crack and suddenly she was free.

She sprinted forward, ignoring the howls of pain and cursing from behind her, she felt hurt and betrayed, but all she was thinking of at that moment was getting to Korra, saving her. She threw all her body weight at the man closest to her, knocking him off balance. They both hit the ground and he cursed at her, grabbing at her arms as landed blow after blow to the side of his jaw, she got one good hit in, splitting his lip and drawing blood. She had little time to celebrate though, because the other two were on her a minute later, dragging her off of their buddy and tossing her aside like she was nothing. "Knock her out and tie her up, we'll deliver her to her daddy, one way or another," she didn't know which one of them had said it, or which one of them snuck up behind her, it didn't matter, all she knew was she felt pain, heard Korra's painful moan, and then the world tumbled into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS: Please don't hate me -_- <strong>_


	7. Two Weeks

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I've been working my butt off trying to get time to sit down and write this. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I know how badly you all want to know what happens. Please review!**_

_**I wanna say a special thank you to Moonwatcher13 for Beta reading for me! **_

_**Enjoy -**_

* * *

><p>Two weeks. Fourteen days, almost exactly. That was how long she'd been locked away in her room, by her own father no less, a man she thought she knew, thought loved her. He betrayed her, that was all that there was to it, and she vowed to never let herself forgive him. She couldn't remember the last time she slept, or the last time she closed her eyes and didn't see the mangled form of Korra lying in the street. The memories plagued her dreams, every torturous minute was relived over and over again, watching helplessly as Korra's body was beaten into the concrete.<p>

How had everything changed so drastically in such a short amount of time? How had her life turned out so crazy and confusing? All she was supposed to do this summer was relax and learn how to swim, not fall in love with an impossibly amazing woman and get her beaten into the dust. The thoughts churned in her mind, keeping her awake for the fifteenth night in a row.

Asami shifted on her bed, it was the only thing in her room that she hadn't destroyed in her attempt to escape her makeshift prison. She's curled into a ball, staring blankly at the rays of sunlight that were mockingly streaming into her window. The images in front of her start to fade and wave, sunlight starts to crawl onto the walls and morph wickedly into hands tipped with claws.

Before she realizes it she has fallen asleep and is forced to relive the fear and guilt of that night once more. She's back on the street, watching as Korra's body bends and breaks under the force of each kick, but now it starts to melt, her bones and skin dripping into the cracked concrete. Asami stares, numb to the ways that exhaustion has messed with her mind. The three men watch as Korra's body melds into the street, and once she's gone, no trace of the strong woman they've just ruined, they turn, Asami's blood turns cold in her veins. They all have the face of her father, and they're all grinning wickedly and are slowly advancing on her.

She's starting to panic. 'Wake up, wake up!' her heart beats hard, and she's choking, every muscle in her body tightening and clenching under the tight grip of sleep. Lights around her spark and fire begins to crawl back under her skin as she watches them approach, those cold brown eyes of her father boring into the very depths of her heart. She's screaming, burning her lungs as hands circle her wrists and ankles. There's nowhere to go, no way too struggle, all she can do is look into the eyes of her father, and hope that this nightmare ends quickly.

The next few days pass the same way, exhaustion drags her down and nightmares torture her mercilessly. They shake her to her very core, and she ends up hunched over the toilet after every episode, throwing up what little food she has taken in. It's a vicious cycle that continues for another week, until the day she gets an unexpected visit from her father. Hiroshi Sato comes to her room one rainy afternoon, he lets himself in and casually strides over to her where she sits holding her knees to her chest. He hasn't locked the door behind him, and even in her debilitated state she notices. She doesn't look at him, she can't bring herself to do so, the anger she has for him has taken over every fiber of her being and it takes all she has to stay in her hunched position as he places himself at the end of the bed. He sits silently and stares down at the floor between his feet, the guilty look he wears has her stomach in angry knots. 'It's all fake, he isn't the man you thought he was" she tells herself. Three silent minutes pass between them, and then,

"Asami..." Hiroshi's voice is soft and probing, the heiress hugs her knees tighter. He has no right to sound sad, not after what he has done. Hiroshi shifts, turning his body to face her, he looks sad and lost as he tries to meet his daughter's eyes, she refuses though and glares down at the bedspread.

"Asami, honey, I did what I had to do, to protect you from," his voice grows hard now, laced with anger and disgust, "from what that woman" he spits, "has done to you".

Anger swells in the pit of her stomach, hot and begging to be released, but she refuses, not yet, she has to do this just right. She remains silent, waiting to hear what else he has to say to try to make himself feel better. He takes in a deep breath and composes himself into the business man he is,

"I just want to protect you, I want us to put all this behind us and move on, " he smiles, moving to pat her leg lightly. She jerks away from him but he appears to take no offense, he just continues his speech,

"I've already arranged to have you continue your swimming lessons with a nice young man, I'm sure you two will get along, you'll meet him at the pool tomorr-"

"No," Asami's small and cracked voice breaks through his words, stopping them effectively. Hiroshi takes a second to calm the storm that is building inside of him, he takes a few calming breaths and continues,

"Asami, ever since I lost your mother I-"

"Shut up!" Asami is on her feet in a matter of seconds, glaring angrily at her father's downturned head, tears find their way to her eyes for what seems like the millionth time, but she refuses to let them spill, she will never again cry because of this man.

"Shut up, you're not the only one that lost her," she pulls a breath deep into her lungs, "I lost her too". Her words sound broken and weak, she's tired and emotionally strained 'just a little more'. Hiroshi is silent now, but she's just getting started,

"We both miss her, but you can't keep using that to control me, not anymore," she starts to shake, "what you did to Korra," he stiffens at the mention of her name, "what you did to her is unforgivable. She's such an amazing person, dad, and if you just give her a chance I'm sure you'll love her just as much as I do" her voice trails off and she watches the man in front of her expectantly.

She searches for the man she once thought he was, caring and understanding and supportive, but all she sees is an angry pair of brown eyes staring up at her, and then down, because in one motion he is standing in front of her, all anger and shaking muscles.

"You couldn't possibly know what love is, and you cannot possibly love that woman. It is just some disgusting game she has played on you, that's what you get for trusting someone from the south. Wild animals, the lot of them," he spits angrily and brings himself forward a step. She holds her ground, craning her neck upwards to keep his eyes locked with hers.

"I know that I love her, and I'm pretty sure she loves me too, and that is all that matters to me, not what you or anyone else thinks," he's bringing himself closer, his anger clouding his eyes into a dark haze.

"You are a Sato, my daughter, and you will do as I say," he is standing just inches in front of her now, "you will never see that woman again".

Asami hesitates for exactly five heartbeats, and then sends a fist straight into Hiroshi's nose and upper lip. She feels the bones crack under her knuckles, and the way his head whips to the side has her adrenaline pumping like never before. He howls in pain, slumping forward and cradling is gushing mouth and nose, Asami doesn't waste any more time, she bolts out the door, stopping only to turn the lock on the outside.

Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest as she clears the stairs, she wants to get out of there as soon as possible, but she has one more stop to make. She darts into her father's study, thinking back to that night of the party, she doesn't know where Korra lives, but she knows who she lives with, and she knows her father keeps a little black book with the address of every person he does business with. She grabs the little book out of the top drawer, along with a set of keys, and then she's rushing to the garage. In record time she's pulling out into the rain and thunder and racing towards the docks, never once looking back.

* * *

><p>Tenzin is surprised to find a wet and shivering young Sato on his front step, the sun is setting and the night is turning cold and harsh so he ushers her inside. She's quiet and looks like she hasn't eaten in a while, but he doesn't push her with questions, he just calls for his wife and sets her down in the living room. She's still shivering and clutching the blanket she was given when she begins to speak,<p>

"I- i came to see Korra, is she okay?" Tenzin and Pema share a look that stirs worry in the pit of her chilled stomach.

Tenzin stands and offers his hand to the young woman, she drops the blanket from her shoulders and takes his hand gratefully. She's led through their home, it's quite a bit smaller than her own, but the flat layout gives the building an open and inviting feeling. Not to mention the historical Air Nation Temple and the surrounding bit of island that gives them privacy like no other residence in the city. They turn down a long hall, doors line each side as they pass them by, and the closer they get, the harder her heart beats in her chest.

What is she going to see? Will she see the mangled body of a once strong woman? Is there anything left of her? Asami only expected the worse. What is she going to say to Korra? What could she possibly ever do to make this up to her? No amount of begging and apologizing would ever feel like it was enough, but the heiress was prepared to get on her hands and knees if only to make Korra realize what she meant to Asami. Her thoughts tumbled over one another in the forefront of her clouded mind, she hadn't even noticed that they were stopped in front of a closed door at the end of the hall. Tenzin turns to the young woman at his side and gives her a small smile, just a curl of his lip, but enough to give her a little bit of hope. He places a hand on her shoulder,

"If you need anything, we are right down the hall".

Asami attempts a weak smile, but it'd been so long that it comes out strained and probably a little crazy looking. Tenzin turns and leaves her standing to stare at the door, she fits her hand around the knob and takes in a deep, shaky breath. Slowly she turns the knob, and pushes the thick wooden door open. Her heart is thundering in her chest painfully. She lets herself into the dimly lit room and pulls the door shut behind her. It's quiet and she drags her eyes very slowly over to the bed where she knows Korra is sleeping. She moves closer, wanting to get a better look of the damage, but instead of the small broken form she was expecting, she saw Korra, sprawled out on her back, mouth wide open and snoring peacefully.

Her right arm is in a cast, and Asami can still see the light yellow and green of fading bruises on her cheeks and eyes, but other than that, she looks fine, sleeping like nothing in the world could bother her, drooling all over her pillow too. The sight brings tears to Asami's eyes, all this time she had been worried about how badly Korra was, sometimes even wondering if she was still alive, yet here she was, sleeping like a baby.

The heiress moves in closer, she can't help the temptation, she comes to Korra's side and pushes the stray hairs from her face gently. She has the very strong urge to kiss her forehead, but the thought leaves her when Korra starts to mumble. Her snores stop and she cracks open her eyes, the right one is still bloodshot and swollen. It takes her just a moment to realize that it is not Tenzin or one of the children in her room, and once she realizes who exactly it is, she bolts upright.

"Asami!?" she winces slightly and cradles her ribs, "I've been so worried!" She throws her good arm around Asami's neck and pulls her into the best hug she can manage in her position. Asami buries her face in Korra's shoulder, relief and happiness flood her all at once and she begins to sob.

"I'm so sorry Korra, I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for what he-" the words catch on another sob and she has to stop to try and recollect her words, "I can't believe he, I just - I'm so sorry Korra" her words die in a choking cry and she finds herself being pulled tightly into Korra's arms, somewhat awkwardly because of the cast.

"Shhh, it's okay" Korra coos, rocking them slightly. She places a light kiss on top of Asami's head and then pulls herself back so she can look into tear clouded green eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, you are not the one at fault here. I'm okay, in fact, I've never felt better!" she makes a flexing motion with her casted arm and winces, Asami can't help but giggle. Korra, serious once more, brings her thumbs to Asami's cheeks, brushing the stray tears away.

"I was so worried about you, I didn't care what happened to me. I watched them knock you out and drag you away, and I wasn't able to do anything but lay there and watch" her voice trails off and she looks away. It's Asami's turn to brush away the falling tears, she gently places her hands on either side of Korra's face and turns her head so they are looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't take back what he did to you, and I can't forgive him of this, but there's one thing I can assure you of." Korra raises an eyebrow, silently questioning the heiress, "He's not going to get away with this".


End file.
